Memories of an Angel
by AlwaysaWorkinProgress
Summary: RE-POSTED! Minor Changes. PG for tragedy! Seven - nine years after Hogwarts. Sev & Herm are married, and you might want some tissues girls! READ AND REVIEW!!


A/N & Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter & Co. : ( I wish I were brilliant enough to write a story like HP. However, I do own Sorione and John, and the plot. There's another fic out there that is sort of like this, I think, but I swear I had this idea before I read it, and mine is DIFFERENT (I think :)! Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! You might want some tissues, because this is REALLY TRAGIC! THIS HAS BEEN RE-POSTED and some MINOR changes have been made!  
  
  
  
Memories of an Angel  
  
The battle was over, and Voldemort was gone. However, for Severus Snape, the battle had just begun.  
  
Seven years before this battle, an angel had entered his life, and changed him forever. No longer was he the cruel, cold-hearted man she had known as a student. They had fallen in love, even though there was an age gap of twenty years, and he had once been a Death Eater. A year after she had returned to Hogwarts, they had gotten married, and spent five wonderful years together with their daughter Sorione, who was born eight months after the wedding. Severus was still a spy, and constantly worried for the safety of his family. For almost six years, he kept his life a secret from Voldemort, and yet still remained a spy. But someone always figures you out when you have a secret, and all good things must come to an end eventually.  
  
Lucius Malfoy revealed Severus to the Dark Lord. The Death eaters started planning an attack on Hogwarts, and planned to strike on the fifth anniversary of Hermione and Severus' wedding. Little did they know, that there was another spy. Draco Malfoy told of Voldemort's plans, and Hogwarts planned a defense. The staff would stand in the front line, then seventh years, and then sixth, while the younger students held the castle. Severus tried to convince Hermione to stay, especially since she was eight months pregnant, but she refused to let him go to the front line alone.  
  
Albus Dumbledore killed Voldemort, and would have immediately been killed by Macnair, if it hadn't been for Hermione. Sending Avada Kedavra at him, as he shot at her, they simultaneously fell to the ground. A muggle weapon had shot her: a revolver. Two shots had been fired, and both had hit their target; one had hit her right shoulder, and the other just below her lung. The battle over, Severus looked for his beloved wife, and found Albus kneeling next to her body. She was barely breathing. Poppy Pomfrey came over, summoned a stretcher for the unconscious woman, then hustled up to the Hospital Wing, with Severus and Albus close behind.  
  
Severus sat outside, as Poppy not wanting him to come in until she had finished her job. Casting the awakening spell, she explained the situation to Hermione, and they both agreed it would be best to induce her into labor. As soon as the child was born, Poppy gave her a dreamless sleep potion, and tended to her wounds.  
  
"Severus, you can come in, but she's asleep," said Poppy quietly.  
  
He nodded silently, and followed her through the door. "Severus?" Now Albus was speaking. "Would you like to meet your son?"  
  
Looking up at the weary headmaster, he nodded again. Albus handed the child to Severus, and noticed that the man smiled as he saw that his son had his black hair, just like his daughter, but his mother's hazel brown eyes. "Did Hermione name him?"  
  
"Just before Poppy gave her the potion, she said she wanted you to, even though you also named your daughter."  
  
Severus thought for a moment, then said, "John Michael."  
  
"Your brother." He nodded in agreement then looked up at Poppy. "When will she wake up? An estimate is all I want."  
  
Poppy looked into his eyes, her's brimming with tears, and said, "She might not, Severus."  
  
He couldn't speak, and he couldn't cry; he could barely think, and for a moment didn't breathe. When he finally looked at his wife, he did cry. Quietly, Poppy took John from Severus, just before he embraced Hermione.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
" 'Mione! Are you all right?"  
  
"At this exact moment, yes, but Sev, look at me! I've been shot, and have just given birth. My body has been through too much! We both know that I'm not going to make it. We need to be realistic!"  
  
"I can't be realistic, Love. How can I be realistic, when your dying in front of my very eyes, and I can't do anything to stop it?"  
  
Hermione looked at the love of her life, and started to weep as well. "Sev. Listen. You need to carry on; you have a son and daughter to take care of now! W-what did you name him?"  
  
"John Michael."  
  
Hermione smiled in understanding. "Sev, I love you so much! I wish our time didn't have to end, but I'll wait for you, okay? Take care of Sorione, and John; they're going to need you! I love you," she said urgently, quietly, as her breathing became more and more labored, and it became more and more obvious that this was her last minute in this world.  
  
"I love you too, My Angel."  
  
Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione upon the lips. Slowly, she put her left hand upon his neck. When he pulled away, her hand dropped to the bed, and he knew she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years later, Severus Snape sat in his office grading papers. Tiring, he headed to his room; his home. Every time he entered, he could smell her, and feel her presence. Sorione and John were at Hagrid's. Sorione was seven going on twenty-three. As John's older sister, she watched out for him, and loved him. Already, she was teaching herself to cook. With every passing day, she matured more and more, and looked almost identical to her mother. She would always have his hair though. John was just the opposite; he looked identical to his father, almost, but had his mother's eyes, and his mothers nose; Severus couldn't help but thank God for that  
  
Walking over to his desk, he pulled out of his drawer the pensieve that Dumbledore had given him. Thinking for a moment, he conjured the memory of his wedding, and transported himself there.  
  
Hermione looked beautiful in her strapless white wedding dress that flowed out behind her, and he almost laughed when he saw himself in a tuxedo. She had insisted on a muggle wedding. Next, he saw himself and Hermione, just after Sorione was born. He saw her learn to walk and talk. Suddenly, beside him, the real Sorione stood. "Come on Daddy," she said. "Dinner's ready, and you need to get the plates down. Albus had to help me cook tonight because I couldn't find you; come home."  
  
He looked at his daughter, took her hand, and they went back to the real world. Summoning plates, he sat down at the table with his children, and Albus, whom they had apparently invited over, and realized something. It was a startling realization, but it was very true. Maybe, just maybe, all good things don't have to come to an end.  
  
What do you all think? REVIEWS ARE GOOD!!!! I'm going to write another, less tragic Sev-Herm, but it's going to be awhile, because I have other stories I NEED to work on! TTFN: Ta Ta For Now! Oh yeah, it's Soar - I - Uh- Knee. : ) Just FYI! Also, a lot of people asked me for a sequel before I decide to re-post all my stories, so that will hopefully be up soon.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! : ) 


End file.
